Trust
by Lifeguard
Summary: He has less than two minutes to save her life. "Do you trust me?" he asks her.


**Title: **_**Trust **_

**Author: **_**Lifeguard**_

**Rating: **_**K+**_

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing. _

**Summary: **_He has less than two minutes to save her life. "Do you trust me?" he asks her. _

**Author's Note: **_This story was inspired by a scene in an old TV movie called "First Daughter," so I can't take credit for this being original, I just adapted it to Bones. _

_It's a quick one shot for any season, so enjoy! _

* * *

The SUV bounced as it tackled the tiny dirt road leading into the forest. Inside, partners Special Agent Seeley Booth and anthropologist Temperance Brennan swayed and rocked from the motion of the car. Finding a small clearing, Booth turned the car off the road and parked it, he had driven to this place before and he knew that if they drove any further they would be unable to turn the car around and get it out safely. They were headed for a small cabin further in where the skeletal remains of a woman had been found earlier that week. The partners had reason to believe there may be another skeleton hidden there and more evidence to convict their killer.

"Ready for a hike Bones?" he asked his partner as he turned off the car.

"Of course. I just hope we find something out here, it would be a long trip for nothing if we don't find more evidence," she replied.

"Well the forensics team did a pretty good check of the area at the time, but you never know. We didn't catch our guy until later so he could have gone back."

"Why would he go back and hide something at the cabin if he knows we know about it? There is no logic to that."

"Come on Bones, there's logic to it. He thinks once we've checked the place we won't need to again, so he goes back and hides stuff in plain sight."

She seemed to consider this as they walked, "I guess that could make some sense."

"Plus, we weren't aware of some of the hidden compartments in that place before. Who knows what goodies we'll find on this treasure hunt."

She raised an eyebrow at him, "This is hardly a treasure hunt Booth, nor would I consider human remains to be goodies."

"It's an expression Bones," he countered as he rolled his eyes.

It took them another fifteen minutes to reach the cabin. Booth looked around as they approached it and took out his gun.

"What are you doing? I don't think there's anyone around," Brennan told him.

"Once I think the area is clear I'll put the gun away."

"Do I get a gun?"

"No. I'm your gun."

She huffed and gave him an annoyed look but followed behind him. Booth glanced around the sides of the place before heading up the small porch towards the front door. The crime scene tape had since been removed but it didn't look like the cabin had seen much activity in the last days. He pushed the door open with his foot and stuck his gun inside.

"FBI, anyone in here?" he called out.

A bird somewhere in the distant answered, but not to him. Otherwise he was met with silence. Nothing moved inside the small place but the dust in the light of the sunbeams through the windows. It was small, only two rooms and Booth began to walk inside.

"I don't think anyone is here Booth," she said again, from behind him.

"I'm just being safe," he answered, stopping to face her.

She stepped aside and a floor board cracked beneath her foot followed by a sharp beep.

"What was that?" she asked.

They both looked down. Under the floor board was a flashing red light. A look of horror spread across Booth's face.

"Bones, don't move."

"Why?"

"I think you triggered something, just let me look."

Booth pulled at the floor board that had cracked and he gasped. Brennan had indeed triggered something, something that made Booth's heart race.

Her foot rested on a bomb.

Her eyes locked onto his, "Booth, what is it?"

He gulped, "You're standing on a bomb and I am pretty sure that if you move it will blow. The son of a bitch booby trapped this place."

Brennan's eyes flew wildly from her foot to Booth, "What do we do?"

He grabbed his cell from his pocket, "I'm going to call the bomb squad, have them tell me what to do."

Booth began to dial and then swore loudly, "There's no signal out here. Do you have yours?"

She took hers out and looked at the screen, "No signal," she answered her face paler now.

Booth ran his fingers nervously through his hair as he desperately tried to think of another idea.

Terror seemed to grip her features before she took a deep breath, trying to regain control.

"Booth, you need to go back to the car and use the radio. Get the bomb squad out here."

"No."

She glared at him, "It's our only option Booth, you need to go!"

"I'm not leaving you here alone. What if this thing goes off?"

"If I don't move my foot it won't, I'll be fine. Go Booth!"

The internal struggle played out on his face. It was clear he didn't know what to do. Before he could make a decision the device she stood on beeped again, louder this time.

Both of them looked down. The bomb now had a lit up screen displaying a countdown from three minutes on it.

"It's going off in three minutes but if I take my foot off it will still blow, right?" she asked, her voice wavering slightly.

"It's triggered both ways."

They stared at each other, both panicking but trying not to show it.

Brennan's face took on a determined look as she made a choice, "Leave Booth. Run, save yourself. When it gets to the last second I'll run too. I might be able to make it. But if you go now you'll be able to get help."

"What?"

"There is no time. Run Booth. Get out of here! We have no other options."

He gripped her shoulders and brought his face closer to hers, "I will not leave you," his voice was low and definite.

"Don't be stupid Booth, just go."

He shook his head, his face showing his mental anguish, "No."

She stared him down, "Go," she hissed at him as a single tear slipped down her cheek.

He pulled away from her and punched at the wall. He let out a growl before taking in his surroundings as if trying to pull ideas from thin air. The clock on the bomb ticked away the seconds.

"Please Booth," she pleaded with him.

He turned back to face her, then his eyes went to the door. His face lit up.

"I have an idea Bones and I think it's going to have to work," he paced back and forth, "I'm going to get a running start from back here, then hit you like a line backer. I'll grab you and with that force we'll hurtle out the front door, jump the porch and with any luck make it to the ground before the worst of the explosion."

"You're crazy, it's not going to work."

"Do you have any other ideas? We're going to make this work."

She glanced down at the bomb, two minutes left.

"I think you should save yourself," she tried one last time, "because you have so much to live for."

"And nothing to live for but guilt if I leave you here," he stood in front of her, "Bones, we're going to get out of this, I promise. I won't leave you," his hand came up to gently brush her cheek.

She closed her eyes, "You can't promise that," she whispered.

"Then just trust me," he let his forehead rest on hers, taking in her smell, "Do you trust me?"

Her breath mingled with his, she could feel his heart pounding, "Yes."

Booth cupped her face and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. He then quickly turned away from her and walked a few feet away. She faced him as he closed his eyes and took a breath. Tears rolled down her cheeks as the clock ticked away more time.

"Three, two…" he counted down, "One."

Booth ran at her as fast as he could and knocked her off her feet, grabbing her in his arms before she could fall, and then forcing them both out the front door. As he launched them off the front porch a deafening explosion rocked the forest around them.

He twisted his body in the air so that when they landed he hit first and it softened her fall. He then pinned her beneath him, cocooning himself around her to shield her from the flames and flying debris.

He held her until the noise faded.

His eyes were still shut tight, his body still rigid over hers until she softly spoke his name.

"Booth?"

Opening his eyes he saw her lying there and he let out the breath he had been holding in.

"Are you alright?" he asked her.

She nodded, "Sore. You?"

His shoulder throbbed, his back hurt and he had a splitting headache, but she was safe, that was all that mattered, "I think so," he answered.

She studied him for a moment and he realized he was still on top of her, but she made no effort to move.

"You saved my life Booth," she whispered, "You kept your promise. Thank you."

He smiled at her, "You trusted me."

"I've always trusted you."

He smiled at her as he brushed his thumb softly across her cheek. He leaned closer, searching her eyes for permission but needing none, she trusted him so he brought his lips to hers.

As they pulled apart he said, "I'll never leave you, I promise."

**End**


End file.
